<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Show Must Go On by Thay182</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021967">The Show Must Go On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thay182/pseuds/Thay182'>Thay182</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Harry Styles, Actor Liam Payne, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Bottom Harry, Broadway, Dancer Harry Styles, Director Louis, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Harry wasn't and actor, M/M, Musical References, Musicals, Short chapters tho, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smash - Freeform, Smut, Songwriter Niall Horan, Songwriter Zayn Malik, Top Louis Tomlinson, but now he is, dont't hate me if it takes a while for updates! ahhhh, set designer harry styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thay182/pseuds/Thay182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Twist, Rent, Footloose, Billy Elliot, Mamma Mia ... Just a few of the musicals that are already on the thirty-year-old young director's resume, Louis Tomlinson. Although he started his career at just twenty-two years in London's underground theaters, Louis finally achieved his long-awaited dream of directing a Broadway play only now. An unprecedented play that came from the hand of screenwriter Zayn Malik and composer Niall Horan, called Fireproof. The musical is perfect; has romance, comedy, tragedy. Everything you can expect from a future Tony Award winner.</p><p>There's only one catch: If Louis doesn't die of stress during the production because of Simon Cowell's greed, a certain  choreographer/actor is sure to give him a heart attack. </p><p>** This fic was inspired by the TV Show called Smash **<br/>*** The musical will be entirely assembled with songs from One Direction ***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Show Must Go On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is my third language, please be nice! ahaha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Coffee. Coffee has become a "must have it" drink in Louis Tomlinson's hand over the years. Unfortunately his black tea, with a hint of unsweetened milk, did not supply the need to keep him awake during a troubled day like today.</p><p>Black coffee was the only solution, and when he didn't have the disposable cup in hand, the rest of his crew knew they would find a stressed-out director. Exactly the reason why Lu, his assistant, shrewdly, took the glass when he deposited it on the table and poured more caffeine.</p><p>Keeping Louis happy was a necessity, the main point for the entire production to walk without fear of losing their lives. It may be an exaggeration, a superstition that Broadway directors are cruel, but in part it was true. Louis could be extremely dear when everything went the way his vision allowed. He spoke to the actors as if they were his children, showing enormous concern for their feelings. That is until some pieces of the puzzle move out of place and nervousness starts knocking on his door. Niall had a slight belief that Louis could be the mother and father of all production, and no one liked his "enraged father" version.</p><p>This was the second day of auditions, at this point of "the game" Louis expected to have at least one favorite, someone to compare with the next ones on the list. No, no one had fit into the lead role until now.</p><p>His hands were sweating slightly, making it clear how anxious he was. This would be Louis' first major play in the United States; until then his name was well known in England for making pieces that the public already loves, like Oliver Twist, his trademark. Along the way he ended up meeting fantastic people, and many who did not have half the prestige they should for their brilliant minds.</p><p>He was risking his neck by betting on a script by Zayn Malik with compositions by Niall Horan, but he just needed to look at the story to know that its potential to become the next Rent was gigantic. Louis was in love, he wanted to give life to the characters, to the songs. He could already see the entire stage assembling before his eyes while the emotion expanded in the voices of the actors. Actors he didn't have, and apparently his imagination was creating too many expectations. Nothing new.</p><p>– How much more of this torture will I have to endure until I find my Ethan? - Louis grunted, being extra dramatic by putting one hand on his chest and lifting the coffee cup to his lips with the other hand.</p><p>- I should be offended that you don't worry about finding Ethan's romantic partner as much as Ethan ... It's because he's Irish, isn't it? - Niall said, crossing his arms. A conversation that would be difficult to understand for any outsiders. In a brief context, Ethan was the name of the main character of this musical, to which he would have a romantic couple named Noah. The whole plot revolved around Ethan, a boy who grew up in London, loves the city and his family, but is having a hard time admitting to himself that he likes boys. Considering that the story takes place in the late sixties and early seventies, the script worked a lot with the intensity of homophobic issues in an exposed and blatant prejudice. Especially from Ethan's family.</p><p>- One character at a time, Niall. If I worry about both of them now I will end up freaking out. - Louis flipped through the resumes on his desk, noticing that he would only have three more auditions and that was it. If he didn't find his Ethan, he would have to choose one of from the rejected pile, the least worst among them. The sound of someone knocking on the door made Louis's blue irises rise, the five-minute break was over and he didn't even notice until a boy opened the door as discreetly as possible. Blushing violently when everyone noticed his entrance.</p><p>- Come in, come in. - Louis made a movement with his hand, forcing the young man to put himself completely in the room. The boy wasn't so bad. Louis would be able to see Ethan in that slightly muscled posture, the short hair almost shaved. It fit well in the part of the story that Ethan became a British soldier. - Your name?</p><p>- Liam Payne, Mr. Tomlinson. - He replied promptly, placing himself in front of the table where Louis and Niall were. Zayn was undoubtedly missed, but he wanted to stay home to finish some notes on the script. And every day that Simon Cowell was not there was a glory day for Louis. Simon was none other than the producer. Paying for all the children's fun - as he liked to stress - and in other words, he abused the power that money brought him. It infuriated Louis whenever he put his finger on his work, as if he didn't trust his direction. Aside from having yet to find a perfect actor for the role of Ethan, today was a thousand times better than the other days Louis had to endure. Just due to the absence of Simon.</p><p>- Mr Tomlinson no, please. We are practically the same age. - Louis said, pointing to Liam's resume and seeing that he was twenty-nine years old. The difference was only a year and a few months. Being more informal with Liam clearly helped to calm his nerves. Liam immediately smiled and dropped his shoulders as he sighed.</p><p>- What did you prepare for us today, Liam? - The question seemed to awaken the actor. Who remembered the reason for being there. He quickly composed himself, leaving the backpack he was carrying on his back on the floor and straightening his spine.</p><p>- I chose Infinity, from the list you sent me. - Liam replied, scratching his throat with a soft throat. Niall sat up better.</p><p>Because the musical was completely new, all they released for the audition was a preview of the characters with some excerpts of songs that could be used in the audition. Zayn and Niall had split up in singing the songs that were written by the two but harmonized by Niall.</p><p>Infinity was one of the Irishman's favorites, basically the moment when Ethan admitted to being jealous of Noah, and jealous of those who could flirt with him. In a way, it was the part where the feeling arose from friendship to passion. Not many chose to sing Infinity, and probably for the right reasons, putting emotion in a voice for such an important moment without really knowing what the story was about was not easy. Liam's brown eyes went from Louis to Niall, waiting for some sign that he could start. "Great, at least I already know that he knows how to wait for the direction."</p><p>- Whenever you want. - Louis said, waving his hand in the air with a pen stuck between his fingers. Liam nodded and started to sing without instruments to follow his voice.</p><p>- Down to earth, keep 'em falling when I know it hurts... - Like a snap, Louis already knew he wanted him. This was always a talent that he liked to boast about, finding good actors was not the problem, but finding perfect actors for the right characters was a gift. He let Liam get to the chorus part, to get a feel for his high-pitched notes, then he smiled a little while supporting his hand on his cheek and thanking him for his presence.</p><p>– If you tell me you didn't like him for Ethan I'm going to rip your head off. - Niall said in the second that the door slammed, causing a hearty laugh from Louis.</p><p>- It looks like it won't be today that I will lose my head. - The eldest made some notes in Liam's resume before putting it aside. Unlike those who went to a pile of rejects, this went on... There was no pile of acceptance so Liam was alone with those who would surely join the musical. - Looks like we finally found our Ethan.</p><p>Now Noah was missing, but one problem at a time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>